


It's Just for the Fans, Right?

by Scarletivory



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Leon does not know what he's doing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, The other two definitely do, Threesome - M/M/M, this is extremely chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletivory/pseuds/Scarletivory
Summary: Raihan had assured that this was just going to be a bit of fun, a little bit of fanservice to rile up there fans, give them a bit of what they want. But Leon should've known better, there was no way he could keep his cool reading fanfictions of himself and the two men he had had his own fantasies about for years, let alone on stream! And when he finally does pop that boner in front of all their fans, let alone Piers and Raihan, it only takes a turn for the worst. That is, he thought it did, but maybe things won't turn out so bad after all.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

“And then he reached into his shorts to grab his length, giving it a good… Bloody hell Raihan! I can’t read this on stream, I can’t even read it at all!” Leon’s face was sure to be redder than a cherri berry at this point, this was impossible! Not that he hasn’t had thoughts like these before, but those were all private! Now he had to read out other’s fantasies of him and the two men whom his own fantasies were about, and in front of millions.

“Come on Leon, it’ll be great! Just think of how much the fan’s will love it, you know how much they eat up any amount of fan service between the three of us. Besides, we’re all friends here, what’s the worst that could happen?” Easy for him to say, Raihan probably didn’t have fantasies of his rival and their other best friend.

Leon’s head was spinning, there was no way this was happening. Piers stood behind them in the mirror, doing his makeup to prepare to go live. "C'mon champ, don' tell me you're scared of a little not safe for work writing. You cannae tell me you haven't had some of your own personal experience. This should be nothing."

The wounded look Leon shot him had him reeling, and he burst out in laughter. "Wait wait wait, don' tell me our dear champion here is a virgin?"

"Ex-champion Piers! And I've had... some experience _thank you very much_.”

"Oh yeah? How old were you and Sonia, and how many times did you two do it before she realized she's a lesbian?"

Raihan choked on a laugh, and Piers smirked into the mirror at Leon's offended squawk.

"Answer the question," Raihan gasped out between giggles, and Leon crossed his arms dejectedly.

"Once, we had just turned 18." Raihan and Piers howled with laughter. “Hey!, It’s not like Rose would let me do anything like that, I’m so sorry I don’t have the same experience as you two. And besides, it’s not like you two have experience with each other. I don’t see how you’re both so calm about this.”

Raihan and Piers shared a look that Leon couldn’t understand, before Raihan grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards their makeshift set in his bedroom, “never mind that. Let’s let Piers finish his make up. Come on, I wanna hear what you do to me next.”

* * *

Leon shifted uncomfortably in the seat Raihan had prepared for him, dropping his sports jacket over his lap as casually as he possibly could. That’s right, perfectly natural, that’s how this was going to be. Just a couple of friends reading cringy fanfiction… about themselves.

That would be all well and good, except some of these weren’t cringy, and were surprisingly well written. Raihan has asked the three of them to post asking for submissions, and their fans had really stepped up to the challenge. He couldn’t help reading some of the ones people sent his way before sending them to Raihan, and a few of them he didn’t send over at all, and instead kept them saved on his phone for his own personal use.

Raihan and Piers had stifled through all of the rest of the submissions, picking out a few funny ones and a few of the raunchier ones. The stream had a very strict 18+ restriction, so they decided on filming it at night, when less younger fans would be able to sneak their way in. Raihan used this to his advantage, using the darkness to help set the mood with dim mood lights. He felt out of place next to Piers’ black leather jacket and Raihan’s red silk button up. Honestly, were they _expecting_ something to happen tonight?

Raihan adjusted the camera as Piers took his seat next to Leon. Once he was comfortable, a hand was placed over his own on his lap, causing him to jump. “Relax, this is just supposed to be fun and casual, for the fans. There’s no shame in backin’ out now if you’re uncomfortable.” Piers' voice was gentle, there was no malice behind his words, and for a moment Leon seriously considered it.

“N-no, it’s alright. You’re right, this is just going to be fun and casual. For the fans.” He wished by saying it out loud it made him believe it, but the words felt heavy in his mouth.

Piers squinted his eyes at him like he didn’t quite believe him, but instead of saying something, rested back in his chair. “A’right, but don’t be afraid to tap out at any point if you need to, neither Raihan nor myself will judge you for it.”

He nodded, not exactly trusting what words would come out of his mouth. He always felt like he would turn to putty in his hands whenever Piers talked to him with such care. It always made him feel so open, so seen. If Piers asked anything of him, he would gladly fall on his knees to give it to him.

“Alllright… Camera, check, mic, check. I think we’re all ready to go. Piers, you got all of our reading material pulled up?” Piers waved Raihan’s phone in his hand. “Perfect. Everything’s set up, everyone ready?”

Piers hummed his confirmation, but Leon just nodded, and forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. It was going to be fine, Piers was right, this was just going to be fun and casual, and he absolutely would not get a boner in front of the two men who had been the object of nearly every sexual fantasy he had, as well as their soon to be millions of viewers. Fun and casual, yeah right.

“Let’s get started then,” Raihan quips, turning the stream on before Leon could say _hold on, I’m not ready_. The stream comes to life on Raihan’s computer screen behind the camera, and suddenly the man in question is jumping in front of the screen.

“What’s up guys, did you miss me? I bet you did, well I’ll give you one even better. Today, not only do you get me, but you get your other two favorites of Galar’s top men, in second place to me of course.” Leon pulls the stream up on his phone to take a glance as Raihan backs up to take his seat and put the other two in view. So many viewers already, and they had just started! Were all of Raihan’s streams this way?

“Now, I bet all of you were wondering ‘why in the world would I ask such a request as please send me your best fanfiction of Galar’s top 3?’ Well I’m sure you’ve guessed by now because of the stream’s title, but today we’ll be reading them live! If you guys get lucky and we find something funny enough, we might just reenact it for you, horribly of course.” Raihan’s wink at the camera had Leon spiraling. Wait wait wait, reenact? Leon was hardly going to be able to read these out loud, no way could he act them out! Raihan had to know what he was doing to him, there was no way!

“We’ve selected a handful that we thought were best, but don’t feel bad if your work wasn’t picked. Who knows, maybe if you guys like this enough, we’ll make this into a series.” Raihan was nothing but confidence in front of the camera, whereas Leon was an absolute bundle of nerves. Even presenting the star tournament to a stadium full to bursting with spectators wasn’t as nerve-wracking as this.

“I think it’s best if we jump right into it, I know that's what all of you dirty bastards are here for,” Piers jumps in. “You boys mind if I take the first one? You two can read and of your own lines, and I’ll do the narration.”

“The floor is yours,” Raihan replies, leaning back in his chair and resting his arm on the back of Leon’s, his legs spreading as he gets comfortable. Arceus above, why did he have to sit in the middle.

Piers cleared his throat, adjusting in his seat and crossing his legs for extra drama, and began. “Pressure, by DarkDragon226.” Raihan snorts to the side of him at Piers’ comically serious tone, but Leon is too tense to find anything funny at the moment. “The wall was cold against Piers’ back as Leon forcefully shoved- oh we are gettin’ right into it here aren’t we. Forget pleasantries, just pure fuckin’.”

Raihan barks out a laugh, “didn’t you read these already to pick out which ones we would read on stream?”

“I just barely skimmed through them. I didn’ want to spoil the magic of getting the full experience live. Now if you would please not interrupt, I want to know what Leon does to me against the wall.” Leon’s heart jumps up into his throat, and he bites his tongue to keep from making the most embarrassing noise he had ever made in front of their audience.

“Where was I? Ah yes, as Leon forcefully shoves him against it, kissing him passionately. The two fought a battle with their tongues that neither cared who won, they simply enjoyed the feeling of each other. Piers bit down on Leon’s bottom lip, just enough to draw a taste of blood, and Leon pulled back… Here, this next part is your line.”

The phone was then handed to him, which he took very hesitantly. Piers however, didn’t let go right away, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before it pulled away. He could do this, it was a short line, he would be fine. The hungry look he just barely caught in Raihan’s eyes that he was sure to have imagined certainly wasn’t helping, though.

“P-piers,” dammit, hopefully no one caught that,” it’s not fair, how tempting you are. If you keep coming to bother me at the tower like that, you’ll certainly be in for it. Although that's… exactlywhatyou’reafterisn’tit.” He rushed through the last part and shoved the phone back into Piers’ hands. Oh no, this is exactly what he was afraid of. He could already feel his entire body heating up.

“Piers’ smirks and places his hands on Leon’s sides, pulling his shirt up and off in one quick motion. ‘I was hoping you’d lose your cool, champ. That maybe you’d push me against the desk and take me right then and there-’”

“Hey, I thought I was in this,” Raihan interjected, and Piers’ response started with a click of the tongue.

“Ya will be if you would let me finish. What, do you feel left out? Do you want me to slam you against the wall?” The chat blew up at Piers' comment, but Raihan just smirked instead.

“Maybe another time doll, but I’m sure our fans would love to see a reenactment of Leon shoving _you_ against the wall.” Raihan winked at the camera, and Piers was already standing before Leon could get any words of protest in.

“Fine fine, but don’ go expectin’ me to kiss him on camera, I think our entire audience would up and faint, ya horny bastards.” Leon steeled himself before standing, and tested the wobbliness of his knees. Come on, it’s for the fans, nothing more. Definitely not playing out a fantasy he’s had several times, not at all. Piers positioned himself a few inches from the wall as Raihan adjusted the camera, and Leon forced his legs to move.

“Breathe,” is what Piers whispered to him when they were face to face, “remember, you do not have to do this if you don’ want to.”

He shook his head, doing his best to put on a smile for Piers, “no, it’s alright. After all, this is all for the fans, right?”

A frown formed on Piers’ face for a very split second, but it was a second that Leon certainly didn’t miss. It was replaced with a sigh, and then a nod, “right, for the fans…”

“Alllright, you guys ready?” Raihan asked rather loudly from behind them, popping them out of whatever little bubble had grown around them, which brought Leon back to the present. The present of pushing Piers against the wall, in front of millions on stream, where if he popped a boner everyone would see it.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Come on big boy, why don’ you show me how it’s done,'' Piers teased, and the entire world narrowed down to Raihan’s small bedroom, to just the two of them. Leon vaguely heard a _then whenever you’re ready_ from behind them, but was no longer listening. A breath was sucked in, then exhaled, and then he was moving.

Thankfully, he had enough of his mind left to remember to place a hand behind Piers’ head while the other wrapped around a slim waist and pushed. Piers flowed with him, and honest to god _moaned_ when his back hit the wall. He was so gorgeous like this, eyes blown wide and lips parted in what Leon didn’t dare to call arousal. They were so close now, so close that the call of those sea-green eyes pulled him closer. He completely forgot his surroundings and leaned in, and when Piers tilted his head up in anticipation, he knew it was all over for him. They were nearly there, he could feel Piers’ breath on his lips, but Raihan’s call had them jumping apart. Just like that, it was over.

“Damn guys, I don’t know about you, but that certainly sent chills up my spine.” Piers bit back to Raihan with some witty retort, but the only thing Leon could pay any attention to was what was happening between his legs, and the very _hard_ thing that was now pressing against his shorts. This would be the end of his career, their entire audience as well and Piers and Raihan would see it, there was no way they wouldn’t. They would all finally know what a huge pervert he was, they would be disgusted, everything would be over. He was frozen to his spot, unable to turn around. God, so much for his resolve.

“Come back over here Leon, I wanna hear where I come in,” Raihan called from behind him. He couldn’t stall any longer, or everyone would know something was wrong. He tried to think of everything and anything that would make it calm down, Opaul at the beach, the way Charizard smelled like burnt leather when being given a bath, wet socks. A step was taken, tested, and when he didn’t trip, he turned himself all the way around.

Instantly, both Raihan and Piers’ eyes dropped down to his crotch, and all of the blood rushed from his face. But instead of being disgusted, or any negative emotion really, they just smiled and carried on as if they had never noticed it. Was that really it? The lack of reaction calmed him enough to make his way back over, but the memory of how Piers felt pressed up against him was still excruciatingly fresh, and other parts of him refused to follow suit and calm down themselves. He made quick work of sitting back in his seat and laying his jacket back over his lap, praying to Arceus that no one else would notice. When Raihan adjusted the camera to just barely cut his lap out of screen, he nearly screamed with relief.

“Now if I could read without any more **interruptions** ,” Piers shot back mostly at Raihan, then pulled the phone back into his hand. “‘-that you’d take me right then and there. I’ve been dying to get my hands on _this_ all day.’ Piers emphasises his point by placing a hand on Leon’s pecs, giving them a squeeze and his nipple a light pinch..

Just before Leon could respond, a noise alerts them both of someone else’s presence, and they both turn to see The Great Lord Dragon Raihan himself walking down the stairs- oh please, don’ boost his ego like that.”

Raihan leaned back in his chair as laughter roared from his chest, “no no no, let them! I love when they boost my ego. You heard them, I will now only respond to The Great Lord Dragon Raihan and nothing else, nothing else will do!”

“Good Arceus what have you started,” Piers groaned as he shoved the phone into Raihan’s hands, “read your damn lines, O’great dragon.”

“That’s _the_ great dragon to you. Now let’s see here.. ‘You boys really weren’t gonna start the party without me, were you? There’s no way you could have a good time without my little dragon in your-’ wait!” This time when laughter filled the room, Leon joined in, bent over and clutching at his stomach. Now it was getting ridiculous, and Leon felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. This was much better, just three friends laughing together and having a good time, how this was meant to be. It was almost, _almost_ enough to get him to forget the annoyance pressed up against his thigh, but unfortunately for him, the fact that the edge had begun to wear only made it more confident in its endeavors.

“Okay okay, hold on a second, “ Raihan sputtered out between laughter, “we get the gist, I’m not reading the rest of that out loud. Let’s just skip all the fluff and get to the end goal.”

Piers took the phone back from him, shaking his head, “coward. Leon and I read all of our lines and even acted them out, and yet you chicken out when it comes to your ‘little dragon;. For shame Rai.”

“Listen, I don’t think either of you want to hear about my ‘dragon’ more than I do, which is very much not little _thank you_.” And that was a thought. Leon was more than a little ashamed to admit, even just in his own mind, that Raihan’s not so little dragon was very much something he wanted to hear about. A blushed creeped it’s way up his neck and onto his face for what had to have been the millionth time that night, and he hid it behind a cough.

“Then I will skip down too…. Aha, right here.” Piers cleared his throat all too loudly and dramatically, and leaned forward on his knees to put more of his face into the camera. An overly serious and entirely too extra expression donned his face, and he began to read in a clear and deep tone for that extra dash of drama. “Leon grunted and groaned as he pushed his cock into Raihan, the friction of it rubbing against Piers’ in Raihan’s insides making him-”

“WAIT! I’m not topping?! I’m being fucked by bOTH OF YOU?!?” Piers’ false-seriousness was instantly broken by Raihan’s shouts, and his laughter normally would have been incredibly contagious to Leon, but now he had other things on his mind. Primarily, the thought of Raihan between him and Piers, moaning out their names and taking what he could give. He never really considered himself much of a top or a bottom, he didn’t really have the experience to know, but he didn’t think he’d mind either way, based on the many different fantasies he had had. And the thought of being over Raihan like that, smothered in between him and Piers… it did things to him he would never be able to explain. He could almost feel the way Raihan would feel around him just from the thought alone, how tight he would be stretched around both himself and Piers. The fic’s description, albeit a bad one, sent his imagination spiraling.

Piers was the first one to notice how very much not in the present Leon was, and stopped his bantering to subtly nudge Raihan with an elbow. “Well guys, I know you all would probably love ta hear us read out your dirty fantasies all day long, but I think that’s about all the time we have for today.”

Both Leon and Raihan snapped their heads over to Piers in confusion, but it seemed Raihan was the only one who caught on to whatever reason Piers had for stopping the show early. They weren’t supposed to be done yet, there were still fics they had picked out to read.

That could only mean one thing, they knew. They knew he was thinking about them and they were disgusted, they wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. They were going to tell them they never wanted to see him again, that their friendship was over and that he was going to lose his two best frie-

His mind didn’t register when Raihan ended the stream, but it did register the cold hand that rested on his cheek, pushing his head ever gently to meet cool sea-green eyes. “Leon, I-”

He shot up from his chair as fast as his legs would allow and out of Piers’ personal space. His arms snaked around his middle, and he looked around the room to find any sort of purchase other than Piers or Raihan’s eyes, before they settled on the floor. “I get it, alright? I understand. I’ve made you both uncomfortable and you don’t want to see me again. I’ll leave, I promise, I’ll go and never bother you again, so please just don’t… don’t say it…”

He hadn’t realized the tears had begun to fall until that cold hand from before reached up and wiped one away. “Leon. Have you… have you been attracted to us this whole time?” When all Piers got was a little sniffle, he gently shook his shoulders to get him to look up. “Lee, neither of us will be mad at you if you have, but I need to hear you say it. Look I…” A sigh, and Piers’ hand reached up to tousle his bangs before he tried again. “Earlier, when you said it’s not like Rai and I had any experience with each other, and we didn’t answer. Well, that was because we do.”

That seemed to do the trick, and Leon’s head shot up so fast Raihan was worried he might have given himself whiplash. His hand was placed on Leon’s shoulder, and the smile that he gave had to have been the sweetest thing that the other had seen all night. “I know we tease you Lee, but neither of us are judging you. In fact, I really don’t understand how you haven’t noticed how into you _we_ are. So really, there’s no reason to be ashamed.”

His brain had effectively shut off, and Piers only chuckled upon seeing the confused expression on Leon’s face. His hand reached down from his cheek to the bulge between them that had been softening from all his trepidation, and a squeeze was given that had it twitching back up ever so slightly in interest. “Now, I certainly don’ know about you, but I think I’m a little worked up after all that reading, and this new revelation of mutual attraction has given me a few ideas… You awakened somethin’ awful in me, pushin’ me up against that wall the way you did.”

A gentle pull towards the bed was given from Raihan that Leon easily followed, too much in a state of shock that this was happening to fight it, not that he even wanted to. _Holy shit_ , he thought, _this is actually happening_.


	2. Part Two

Surely he was dreaming, surely he was back at home, his own hand down his shorts and these images playing in his head as he shamefully got himself off to the very thought of this. But that warm set of lips, heated against his own, felt so real, the arms that coerced him back on the bed held him so securely that he could hardly doubt their credibility. Nothing he had ever imagined felt as good as the way Raihan did against him, looming over him and pressing his back against the pillows in a heated kiss that seemed to last forever.

It covered him in such warmth that Leon fell into a daze, so absorbed in it that when a cold hand pushed its way up the bottom of his shorts to press on a muscular thigh, he jolted. And when Raihan broke away to turn his attention to their third, he chased it.

“Easy there champ, no need to rush.” Piers was divine like this, so confident and dripping with a kind of lust he had seen from a virtual perspective on particularly lonely nights. It sent a shiver up his spine that he felt resonate in his core. “We’ve got plenty of time to play. Here Rai, move over to the side, but stay close, I want your lips all over him.”

Raihan followed instructions easily, somehow seeming to know exactly what it was Piers had in mind, while Leon once again had no clue. His lips formed around the question, but when Piers slotted himself in between two thick thighs, his face pressed up against one while the other was wrapped around the singer’s shoulder, he felt he had some idea. His shirt was lifted and a kiss was pressed softly above his waistline, then against his thigh over the shorts.

“W-wait wait, hold on,” Leon sputtered, and both men backed up just enough to give him space to say whatever it was he needed to. Instead of trusting his words, he raised up just enough to strip his shirt up and off, and throw it off somewhere on the floor. He laid back against the pillows, his face flushed at the boldness he didn’t know he had in him. “That… that should make it easier for you.” This earned smirks from both men, Raihan’s shirt following his to join the newly forming pile, while Piers lifted the waistband of his shorts and watched as they snapped back down.

“That’s very helpful, thank you love.” The way Leon’s hips jumped when his shorts collided with his body was certainly caught by Piers, who used two fingers to rub at the growing bulge beneath them, “but what do you say we get these off as well, hmm? Although I think I’d like to see you a bit more relaxed first.”

Raihan, having been watching the interaction between the two, draped himself back over Leon, making sure to give Piers the space he needed as he mouthed as sucked at the other’s neck. Piers followed suit, mouthing over Leon’s now _very much hard_ erection over shorts, the heat of his breath a tingling sensation mixed with sensational pressure from the way he kissed him. Leon’s hands flew over his mouth, blocking out whatever embarrassing sound he nearly made. Okay, so maybe he was a bit too sensitive, but he was inexperienced! And these were the two men he had been dreaming about for years, both very much knowing what they were doing while he very much did not. Every touch and kiss and breath set his skin alight, and burned far too deep within him.

Silently, Raihan grabbed Leon’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his mouth, pressing them against the pillows above his head. _No, if he did that then-_

Leon’s back arched and a moan tore from his throat when Piers sucked particularly hard, earning a dark chuckle from the rockstar. “That’s better. C’mon starshine, don’t hide from us, we want to hear, want to _see,_ that you’re enjoyin’ this. And now…” deft hands led him to lift his hips and pulled his shorts and boxers off, adding them to the pile on the floor. Leon’s now fully hard erection stood tall in front of Piers, and he squirmed under Raihan’s hold, the need to cover himself up prominent.

“Ah ah, remember what Piers said, don’t hide baby, let us see you.” Leon’s face only heated further at Raihan’s command, and he stopped his movements, instead choosing to look to the side at- himself. There’s a mirror, there’s a fucking _mirror_?

Raihan too followed his gaze, and leaned down to bite on a now exposed neck. “See how beautiful you look when you’re enjoying yourself? Keep showing us how beautiful you are Lee, let go, have fun. We’re here to make you feel good, don’t you want to feel good?”

He watched his eyes shoot open and his lips part around a moan when a scalding hot tongue, an extra dash of pleasure wherever the metal of a tongue ring would press even harder, licked its way up his shaft. The kiss that was placed right under the head served little warning, before those lips wrapped around his length and sucked. He wanted to look away from the mirror, but his head refused to turn. 

No, that wasn’t it, was it, and as he watched his cock disappear down Piers’ throat in tandem to Raihan’s kisses trailing down neck to chest, it clicked. It wasn’t that he couldn’t look away, it was that he didn’t want to. Not only watching the horribly erotic way the other two played his body like a tightly strung instrument, but the way his body arched into their touches, how it reacted in earnest to their administrations was… exhilarating.

Piers continued to sink down further and further, and Leon nearly left the bed when his cock slipped into the tight heat of his throat. A strangled cry jumped from his lips at the way Piers swallowed around him.

“Piers! Where’s your- ah! Gag reflex…” The only response he got in return was the smirk he felt form around his length, and then Raihan’s lips were back on his. The dragon tamer swallowed every sweet sound that fell from his mouth, breaking for air only to go back again, hungry for more.

Heat coiled in his abdomen all too quickly, his hips bucked into Piers’ throat once, and then the singer was pulling off with a wet _pop_ that resonated throughout the entire bedroom. “I don’t want you to come just yet, I’ve got other plans. Come here love, think you can move?”

Leon nodded weakly, and sat himself up when the other two backed away so Piers could move him around. By the time they were done shuffling, Leon was on his knees with the other two behind him, his entire body on full display in front of the mirror. Now that he was free to move, his head turned the other direction, embarrassed and aroused all at the same time to see the state he was in, face and chest flushed bright red, his lips swollen and pink from heated kissing. It was almost too much for him to bear.

“Don’ look away,” Piers said as a hand was wrapped around his chin, turning his head back to face his reflection, “look at how gorgeous you are. These perfect muscles,” his free hand traced over toned abs, “a chest that would put even the bustiest of women to shame,” a pinch to a nipple, soothed by a gentle tug, “and this face. Arceus Leon, your smile rivals the sun itself, don’t you know what you do to me?”

Leon could only feel himself heat, impossibly as he already felt his bones had melted into putty, more at Piers’ praise, unable to form a single cohesive response. He felt Raihan shuffle behind them, heard the sound of his buckle opening, and while he shifted something was passed to Piers. He heard the sound of the bottle cap opening, knew what to expect when he realized what was going on, yet he still jolted when a slick finger teased at his rim.

“Shh love… Is this your first time like this? Rai and I are more than happy to do it however you like. I promise I’ll be gentle with whatever you want to do, we want you to enjoy this.” Piers’ voice was beyond reassuring, and the little circles Piers drew around his rim sent his body trembling.

“This is fine… I’ve had- ngh… toys, and the works…” his voice came out raspy and just this side of overwhelmed, but the revelation sent a smirk crawling onto the musician’s face, and it was all the confirmation he needed to slip a finger into tight muscle. Leon watched the way his body tensed, as well as the way it relaxed at how gently Piers worked him open. His fingers were rough, calloused from years of musical talent, but they worked such magic inside of him, and it wasn’t long before he was rutting back against them.

He became so lost in it the feeling that he hadn’t noticed Raihan crawling in front of him, all of his clothes removed and his body on full display, until a slicked-up hand wrapped around his cock and began to coat it.

“Damn, I want you in me so bad Lee… Just watching what Piers can do to you while I stretched myself for you nearly sent me over the edge.” Raihan wrapped a hand into his hair, grabbing a fist full and pushing him forward until their lips crashed together.

“I thought that you ‘didn’ bottom’ for the two of us Rai, what happened to that O’ great dragon.” Piers’ fingers slowly slid out, causing Leon to whimper into the mouth that pulled away just enough to talk.

“No one else has to know what we do behind closed doors, although one of these days I will have to get some pictures for my own personal collection. You’re utterly addicting Lee..” The dragon tamer pulled away from Leon to place himself on all fours in front of him, putting his ass on full display. Both Leon and Piers shuddered.

“Are you ready sunshine?” Piers’ hand reached around front to take hold of Leon’s length, aligning it with Raihan’s entrance but not pushing in. Leon breathed, then nodded, and Piers pushed in one swift motion.

What a sight the three of them made together, Raihan’s hands gripping the sheets with full force while Leon’s fled to his hips, Piers holding them all together by placing one hand over Lee’s and the other on his own hips. Raihan felt so perfect around him like this, tight and _hot_ and inviting, and the way it mixed with the feel of Piers filling him from behind was absolutely addictive. For a moment he understood Raihan’s need for photos, the image he saw before him in the mirror was something he would hold on to in his memories for eons.

“Piers… don’t make me wait, please, move, I need you to move.” Raihan was already panting, his state of breath matching Leon’s own. Seems the other two were much more worked up than they had been letting on.

Soothing nonsensical patterns were rubbed into Leon’s side as Piers’ breath ghosted over his ear, “you ready, champ?”

Not trusting his own voice, Leon made an attempt to move on his own, resulting in a shuddery gasp from all three of them, and a chuckle from the dark trainer behind him. “A’right then,” was his only signal before Piers pulled back and pushed in _hard,_ knocking the air out of Leon’s lungs. When it came back to him, it exhaled through broken sob that shifted into an onslaught of moans as Piers set a rhythm. It took absolutely everything in him to stay afloat, and Piers’ hand jumped back to his chin to make sure he was looking.

“See how perfect we look together? How well we _fit_ together?” His point was accentuated on a particularly hard thrust, causing him to hit deeper into Raihan and pulling forth moans and sobs and whimpers alike from them both. “See how much we want you? _Shit_ you feel so god damn _good_ Leon.”

Leon couldn’t form words, he could hardly even form thoughts, so he responded with the only thing he could manage, shaking his head free from Piers’ grasp and nuzzling his nose against his cheek. The action was much too sweet for the current state of lust being shared between the three, but it was an action just sweet enough to send Piers’ mind sideways. He crashed their lips together in heated fervor, and he drank up every whimper and suck of his tongue like it was his very life force.

With what little mind he had left, which was not much with how far gone he was, Leon reached around to take Raihan’s girth in his hand. It swelled in response, earning himself a near shouted moan when it began to tug and stroke.

“Fu..ck, I’m not gonna last like this,” Piers gritted out between kisses, and it was clear the other two weren’t that far behind. Lee’s body paralleled the sloppy desperate thrusts Piers set in kind, and when Raihan’s arms gave out and he fell forward, pushing himself back into Leon and slipping into a new angle that hit even deeper, it was all over.

Leon was the first to come, his entire body wracked in convulsions at the over-sensitivity of his release. Raihan, being always quick to the catch, came second, squeezing tight around Leon’s cock as he shot white hot slick on the sheets. The way Leon filled him up so completely was enough to make him come for days, and he savored the feeling as if it was his fondest memory.

Piers managed to hang on just enough to watch the other two release, eyes glued to the mirror and they moaned and writhed. When he finally did come, the final whimpers at the overstimulation from the other two engraved themselves into his mind, a kind of music he would never once get tired of hearing.

...

A kiss was placed over lavender hair, and then Piers managed to separate just in time for Leon to collapse to the side, head hitting the pillow in exhaustion. And when he got up and out of the bed, Raihan made his way over to crawl into Leon’s arms. It was almost instantly that Leon began falling asleep when they caught their breaths, but the feel of a warm washcloth gently wiping away at his stomach kept him awake just a moment longer.

“Let’s do that again sometime, can we?” he managed to say, although his eyes fought himself to stay open. The other two smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to each cheek when Piers threw the wash cloth fuck knows where and crawled in to join them.

“Happily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you had as much fun as I did writing it. If you want to see more Galar Top 3 shenanigans feel free to follow me on twitter at [@chandele0n!](https://twitter.com/chandele0n)


End file.
